Sotajalalla
by AnonymousKiddo
Summary: Tässä ois vaan tämmönen pieni räpellys vuosien takaa. Nauttikaa ja kommentoikaa! :D


- Teräs! Käytä kovempia otteita! Nämä eivät ole mitään amatöörejä! Roy Mustang komensi alaistaan tykinlaukauksien saattelemana. - Yes, sir! Edward Elric huusi kilpaa konekiväärien kanssa.  
Hän läimäytti kätensä yhteen ja iski ne maahan. - Saamasi pitää, eversti… hän sanoi itsekseen. Maa alkoi vavahdella vastustajien jalkojen alla saaden panssarivaunut kaatumaan vihollisten päälle. - Oletko nyt tyytyväinen? Edward kysyi pomoltaan.  
- En, tämä vastasi tylysti. - Täysillä, teräs, täysillä! hän huusi. - Ei tuo riitä mihinkään!  
- No sinulle nyt ei kelpaa mikään… Edward mutisi. Hänen korvansa menivät lukkoon, kun iso tulipallo räjähti ihan hänen vieressään. - Sanoitko jotain, teräs? Roy kysyi ilkikurisesti. - E-en… En siis yhtään mitään! Edward kiirehti sanomaan, ennen kuin eversti napsauttaisi uudestaan valmiiksi kohotettuja sormiaan. - No sitten… TÖIHIN SIITÄ! Roy huusi. - Ei ole aikaa lorvailla! Kyllähän Edward sen tiesi. Sodassa pitää toimia vikkelästi, eikä tämä ollut mikään harjoitus! Nyt oli tosi kyseessä.  
Tottahan toki Edward oli tiennyt - armeijan koiraksi ruvetessaan - että saattaisi joutua sotimaan. Silti se oli tullut hänelle aivan puun takaa. Ei kukaan voi täysin valmistautua siihen. Ei edes eversti Mustang olisi voinut.  
Viholliset lähestyivät sitkeästi hyvästä puolustuksesta huolimatta. Armstrong viskeli vihollisia pitkin poikin tannerta, ja ruumiskasa hänen ympärillään sen kun kasvoi. Myös paljon omia menetettiin, siltä ei voinut välttyä. Ei koskaan voinut.  
Johtajat huutelivat käskyjä alaisilleen. Niin teki myös Roy.  
- Lisää pökköä pesään!  
- Älä siinä seiso!  
- Lääkintämiehet tänne!  
- Perkele!  
- Tulta!  
Huudahduksia kantautui joka suunnasta.

Toisella puolella kaupunkia olevassa pommisuojassa oli täyttä. Sielläkin kaikuivat tuskanhuudot. Se ei tosin johtunut omasta, vaan sotivien läheisten tuskasta.  
Alphonse istui yksin nurkassa pää käsiin painettuna. Hän olisi varmasti itkenyt, jos olisi pystynyt.  
"Miksei minua huolittu sinne?!" hän ajatteli tuskissaan. "Vain siksikö, etten virallisesti oli armeijan leivissä?! Paskaa! Olen sentään käytännössä kuolematon! Luodit kimpoavat haarniskasta! En kuole, vaikka minua sohisi teräsmiekalla! Ainoa heikko kohtani on verisinettini… Mutta kuinkakohan moni vihollisista tietää, missä se sijaitsee?! Luulenpa, ettei kovinkaan monella ole AAVISTUSTAKAAN siitä!"  
Hän olisi halunnut juosta ulos pommisuojasta ja rynnätä suoraa päätä veljensä rinnalle.  
Mutta sepä se! Alphonse nousi ja katsahti oviaukolle. Niin hän tekisi!  
Hän lähti kulkemaan väkijoukon läpi, kohti ovea.

Roy yritti tosissaan saada viholliset perääntymään. Sen ei olisi pitänyt olla temppu eikä mikään kokeneelle sotamiehelle, mutta nämä kaverit eivät tuntuneet pelkäävän mitään. Hän napsautteli sormiaan tiuhaan tahtiin saaden monia sotilaita grillaantumaan elävältä.  
Roy näki taivaan menevän pilveen. Hän ei kuitenkaan välittänyt siitä - ei ennen kuin kuului terävä ukkosen jyrähdys ja alkoi sataa.  
- Helvetti… hän mutisi yrittäessään kopeloida käsiasetta taskustaan. Hänen aikeensa kuitenkin keskeytyivät jonkun ampuessa häntä juuri sen käden olkapäähän, jolla hän oli kurottanut ottamaan asetta.  
Hänen silmänsä rävähtivät tuskasta. Luoti oli lävistänyt olkapään tärkeimmät osat juuri niin, että käsi oli käytännössä sijoiltaan. Toimintakyvytön.  
Ennen kuin Roy ehti suojautua, sokaiseva valo ja tärykalvoja pahoinpitelevä pamahdus veivät häneltä tajun.

Edward toteutti pomonsa käskyjä minkä ehti. Hän juoksi pelottomasti vihollisten keskelle, läimäytti kätensä yhteen, iski ne maahan ja hetken päästä hänellä oli kädessään pitkä keihäs, jolla hän huitoi vastustajia. Joku sai kuitenkin otteen keihäästä ja murskasi sen.  
- Hyvä on! Edward huusi. - Itsepähän kerjäsitte… Hän löi taas kätensä yhteen syntetisoiden automailistaan teräsmiekan.  
- Tätä ei niin vaan romutetakaan! Minulla on nimittäin hyvä mekaanikko. Kuin sanojensa vahvistukseksi, Edward otti vauhtia ja iski miekan yhden miehen rintaan. Tämä kaatui verta sylkien maahan.  
- Kuinka pikkulapsi voi olla noin vahva?! eräs sotilas huusi. - KUKA ON PIENEMPI KUIN PERSEENREIKÄSI, KUKA?! Edward huusi raivoissaan. Hän oli aina ollut herkkä pituudestaan ja provosoitui helposti. Se oli kuitenkin virhe.  
Käyttäen Edwardin raivokohtausta hyväkseen eräs mies hyökkäsi takaapäin hänen kimppuunsa ja piteli häntä paikallaan sen aikaa, että muut mursivat automailin.  
He olivat juuri aikeissa hajottaa hänestä loputkin, kun Edward pani hanttiin ja potkaisi vasemmalla jalallaan yhtä heistä leukaan. Mies lennähti maahan hampaitaan sylkien.  
Edward pakeni potkun aiheuttaman hämmennyksen turvin miesten otteesta, mutta vähän matkan päässä räjähti pommi, ja hän lensi paineen takia vasten tiiliseinää.

Alphonse juoksi kaupungin läpi niin nopeasti kuin vain voi. Hänellä ei olisi aikaa hukattavana ja hän tiesi sen.  
Tämä oli yksi niistä harvoista kerroista, kun hän oli kiitollinen siitä, ettei hänellä ollut kehoa. Räjähdykset takoivat haarniskaa taukoamatta. Hän juoksi taakseen katsomatta, mutta tietäen, että viholliset juoksivat hänen perässään.  
Alphonse ei piitannut heistä, sillä hänellä oli mielessä vain yksi asia, vain yksi nimi: EDWARD. Hänen isoveljensä. Ja kuitenkin niin haavoittuvainen Alphonseen verrattuna… "Nii-san", hän ajatteli. "Olen tulossa!"  
Eräät sotilaat tukkivat hänen tiensä. He asettuivat tiiviiseen riviin hänen eteensä.  
- Ottakaa kiinni! huusi reunimmainen, varmaankin heidän johtajansa.  
- Voih… Alphonse voihkaisi. - Minulla ei todellakaan olisi nyt aikaa leikkiä näiden tinasotilaitten kanssa…  
Hän otti yhtä miestä kädestä kiinni ja lennätti tämän maahan korkeassa kaaressa. Toinen sotilaista ampui Alphonsea päähän.  
Pää lähti irti, mutta kimmokkeet huolehtivat siitä, että sotilaskin sai osansa.  
- Olisikohan minun sittenkin pitänyt varoittaa heitä kimmokkeista… Alphonse mutisi poimiessaan päänsä läheisestä ojasta. Loput sotilaista seisoivat kauhusta kankeina uskaltamatta liikahtaakaan.  
- Se on hirviö! Taktinen perääntyminen! komentaja huusi.  
- Enhän minä nyt noin pelottava ole! Alphonse sanoi närkästyneenä asetellessaan päätään takaisin harteilleen. Hän jatkoi matkaansa sotilaitten vastusteluista huolimatta.  
Taistelutantereelle päästyään, hän alkoi etsiä veljeään ja ehti juuri parahiksi näkemään tämän iskeytyvän voimalla tiiliseinään.

Se oli tullut vastaan nopeammin kuin Edward oli osannut aavistaa. Seinä. Se tuli vastaan kovana ja säälimättömänä ja iski ilmat pihalle pienintäkään molekyyliä jäljelle jättämättä.  
Edward yritti tasoittaa hengityksensä ja yritti liikkua, muttei kyennyt kumpaankaan. Automail oli murskana ja vasen käsi muuten vain sijoiltaan.  
Hänen korvissaan soi ja joka paikkaan särki.  
Kuuluiko jostain Alphonsen huuto? Vai kuvitteliko Edward vain? Luultavasti…  
Miksi Alphonse muka olisi sodassa mukana? Hänhän oli turvassa pommisuojassa…  
Verta alkoi pulputa Edwardin suusta tahraten hänen asunsa. Mahtavaa… Osa sisuskaluistakin on sökönä. Mitä tässä enää ihmettelemään?  
Anna anteeksi, Al…

Alphonse juoksi puolikuolleen veljensä luo hädissään tämän nimeä kirkuen. - Nii-san… hän sanoi hiljaa. Tajuttuaan, ettei Edward kuullut, hän sujautti tämän sisäänsä ja lähti vihaisesti harppoen etsimään Roy Mustangia. Saisi pitää paremmin huolta alaisistaan, mokoma paskiainen!  
Etsintä ei tuottanut minkäännäköistä tulosta. Alphonse vei veljensä lähimpään sairaalaan ja näki, että sinne oli tuotu monia muitakin vakavia tapauksia hoidettaviksi. Laiha lohtu sinänsä, mutta se taas tarkoittaisi sitä, että aina kauemmin Edwardilla kestäisi hoitoon pääsy.  
Vetoamalla veljensä nuoreen ikään Alphonse varmisti, että hoitajat ottivat hänet hoitaakseen varsin kiireellisenä tapauksena.

- Mitenköhän siellä menee? Alphonse tuskasteli leikkaussalin oven takana. Hän oli odottanut lattialla istuen jo nelisen tuntia, eikä sieltä vieläkään kuulunut yhtään mitään.  
Ohi menevät paarit veivät hänen huomionsa. - Mitä? Voiko se tosiaan olla… Hän nousi seisomaan ja lähti seuraamaan paareja, joita kiidätettiin hyvää vauhtia pitkin sairaalan leveitä käytäviä tiputuspullojen kolistessa vieressä. Ne vietiin huoneeseen, jossa erilaiset koneet ja monitorit surisivat kilpaa keskenään.  
Potilas kytkettiin yhteen niistä, ja kun hoitajat olivat varmistaneet tämän kunnon, he jättivät hänet lepäämään.

Roy avasi silmänsä hämmentyneenä. "Mitä? Mitä tapahtui? Missä olen?"  
Hänen päätään särki kuin joku olisi työntänyt sen silppurin läpi ja koonnut uudelleen. Hän näki olevansa valkoisessa huoneessa, joka oli hyvin valaistu. Muutaman minuutin miettimisen jälkeen hän tajusi olevansa täysin letkuissa. Vasta silloin mies ymmärsi: hänelle oli tapahtunut taistelussa jotakin ja on siitä syystä nyt sairaalassa.  
- Öö… Tuota… Mustang? Roy kuuli tutun äänen viereltään. Hän katsahti äänen suuntaan ja näki Alphonse Elricin istumassa vuoteen vierellä.  
- Alphonse… Roy vastasi hiljaisella äänellä.  
- Sinäkin siis… olet haavoittunut… Alphonse sanoi varovasti häveten sitä, että oli mielessään silloin haukkunut everstiä tietämättä, että tämä oli itsekin sairaalassa.  
- Miten niin minäkin? Oletko…  
- Ei, en ollenkaan! Alphonse kiirehti sanomaan. - Kuinka tässä kehossa muka voisi vahingoittua? Ei! Tarkoitin nii-sania.  
Royn silmät laajenivat. - Teräs… hän henkäisi. - Selviääkö hän?  
- Rehellisesti sanoen… En tiedä! Alphonse totesi surullisena. - En tosiaan tiedä. Hän kiemurteli tuolillaan huolesta soikeana.  
- Voi… Toivottavasti kaikki sujuu hyvin.

Muutaman tunnin päästä kaiuttimista kuului: "Alphonse Elric, välittömästi huoneeseen 1203". - Voi ei! Alphonse huusi noustessaan niin nopeasti, että tuoli kaatui rysäyksessä.  
- Se on teräs! Roy sanoi hädissään ja yritti nousta jaloilleen, mutta ei kyennyt viiltävän pääkivun takia. - Eversti! Pysy sinä vain levossa, menen kyllä yksin ja kerron, miten kävi… Alphonse rauhoitteli.  
Tavallisesti Roy ei olisi ottanut käskyjä vastaan itseään nuoremmilta, mutta nyt ei ollut vaihtoehtoja. Hänen omatkin aivonsa kehottivat pysymään makuulla, eikä hänellä ollut sinänsä mitään sitä vastaan; sänky näytti varsin kutsuvalta.  
Alphonse ryntäsi ovesta niin nopeasti, että unohti kumartua ja… No, eihän sinunkaan pääsi pysyisi paikoillaan, jos törmäisit täysiä ovenkarmiin… Varsinkin, kun Alphonsen pää on hyvin irtoilevaa laatua.  
Hänen pitäisi olla huoneessa 1203 niin pian kuin suinkin, joten hän nappasi pään huolimattomasti kainaloonsa ja lähti juoksemaan pitkin käytävää saaden ihmisiä kiljumaan, että päätön ratsumies on palannut. Jotkut taas huusivat, että tarvitsevat kipeästi mielisairaalahoitoa, koska uskoivat hallusinoivansa.

Roy makasi vuoteellaan vaiti. Hän yritti muistaa, mitä oli tapahtunut, ennen kuin hänestä tuli tajuton.  
Päänsärky ei ottanut hellittääkseen. Roy kirosi omaa heikkouttaan. "Jos vain tätä ei olisi tapahtunut, olisin nyt taistelemassa Armstrongin ja muiden rinnalla maamme puolesta… Mutta minä vain makaan täällä toivoen parasta. Kuka minut tänne edes toi?" Sitä kysymystä pohtien hän repäisi itsensä irti letkuista ja sanoi päättäväisesti itselleen: - Nyt riitti! Minua, Ishvaalin sotasankaria, ei minkään valtakunnan päänsärky pidättele! Ja… Hitto soikoon, en minä mitään letkuja tarvitse!  
Roy ryntäsi ulos huoneesta. Juostessaan odotushuoneen läpi hän sai vastauksen kysymykseensä. Siellä odotushuoneessa istui - hänelle hyvin läheinen ihminen - Riza Hawkeye. Nainen kohotti katseensa lattiasta ja hämmästyi nähdessään Royn. Hän nousi kävelläkseen miehen luo.  
Matkalla Rizan ilme muuttui vakavammaksi. Hän sanoi ankaralla äänellä: - Ette ole vielä täysin terve! Pysykää vuoteessa!  
- En voi, Roy vastasi tyynesti.  
- Teidän täytyy! Riza suostutteli.  
- Voi olla, mutta teräs on myös sairaalassa, ja minun pitää palata taistelemaan… Roy keskeytti äkisti. - Hetkinen, hän sanoi. - Mitä te muuten täällä teette, luutnantti?  
Luutnantti katsoi everstiä huvittuneena. - Koska minähän teidät tänne toin.  
Roy hölmistyi ja katsoi Rizaa vähän aikaa hämmästyneenä. - Miten? Älkää vaan väittäkö, että kannoitte minut…  
- En nyt sentään! Riza naurahti. - Sen hoiti majuri Armstrong. Minä vain rekisteröin teidät sairaalaan…  
Vasta nyt Roy tajusi, ettei olisi välttämättä elossa ilman alaisiaan. Hän laski kätensä Rizan olalle ja soi tälle lämpimän hymyn. - Kiitos, hän sanoi. - Hyvää työtä!  
Riza hämmentyi tästä odottamattomasta kohteliaisuudesta. Hän hymyili takaisin, vei kätensä lippaan ja sanoi: - Palveluksessanne, eversti!  
- Ja nyt me menemme Alphonsen tueksi katsomaan, miten hänen veljensä voi! Tulkaa, luutnantti!

Alphonse seisoi huoneen 1203 edessä jännittyneenä kuin kitaran kieli. Hän ei uskaltanut avata ovea, sillä hän pelkäsi sitä, mitä oli tulossa.  
Eihän ollut takeita siitä, että Edward todellakin olisi selvinnyt. Mitä jos…? "Ei!", Alphonse ajatteli topakasti. "Jossain vaiheessa sinun pitää se kuitenkin tietää!"  
Hän laittoi kätensä päättäväisesti ovenkahvalle ja käänsi sitä.

Edward heräsi hurmeisesta keinounestaan. Hän erotti hämärästi kolmet sumeat kasvot kumartuneena ylleen.  
- Vihdoinkin heräsit! Alphonse sanoi niin iloisena, että olisi vuodattanut ilon kyyneleitä, jos vain olisi kyennyt niihin.  
- Teräs, sinua onkin jo kaivattu! Roy sanoi hilliten intonsa, ettei vaikuttaisi liian lapsekkaalta.  
Edward tähyili heitä ensin hämmentyneenä, mutta hämmennys muuttui pian iloksi, kun hän vihdoin tajusi: Hän oli elossa! Kovissa kivuissa, mutta… ELOSSA!  
Roy istahti Alphonsen viereen yhdelle tuoleista kovasti huohottaen. - Eversti! Sanoinhan, ettei teidän kannata rasittaa itseänne liikaa! Riza sanoi kiirehtien Royn vierelle.  
Edward hymyili itsekseen. Vai oli hänen työnantajansa kantanut hänestä niin paljon huolta, että oli jättänyt oman lepopaikkansa tullakseen katsomaan alaistaan. Ei hullumpi eversti!  
Kaikki kolme seurustelivat vähän aikaa leppoisan iloisissa tunnelmissa. Loppu hyvin - kaikki hyvin. Tai ainakin melkein…  
Edward muuttui yhtäkkiä todella sairaan näköiseksi ja voihkaisi. Alphonse säikähti ja rupesi panikoimaan. - Mikä hätänä, Nii-san? Haenko hoitajan?!  
- Ei tarvitse! Tajusin vaan, että kun Winry näkee, missä kunnossa automailini on… No… SIINÄ on kyllä hengenlähtö lähellä! Kaikki nauroivat. Ei tainnutkaan olla ihan niin onnellinen loppu kuin luulimme, vai mitä?


End file.
